A Summer Romance To Remember
by BALLofSONSHINE
Summary: JONAS LA FanFic! Macy never thought she'd be a jealous type, until JONAS get asked the house-sit a beach house and a neighbour falls for Nick, making Macy incredibly jealous. It's like Vanessa Page all over again. MACY/NICK, JOE/STELLA
1. Invitation

A Summer Romance to Remember

Chapter 1: Invitation

**A JONAS L.A FanFic... (*cough* my first *cough*)**

**I have high hopes for this cute little one shot... I couldn't decide to make this a JONAS L.A FanFic or a Sonny With A Chance FanFic. Since I have a billion SWAC stories I decided to take a chance with a JONAS L.A FanFic. I hope you like it... and remember that it's my first, so please be nice. **

**Also, don't forget to review, because this is just pointless stab in the dark if I don't hear what you think about it. Remember though, it's the first chapter, so... yeah. Hang on for a couple of chapters, maybe?**

**I love you my little FanFic gremlins! ;D **

**Read and review. **

.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Macy's POV  
I looked over at Nick, who was staring blankly at his phone, acting like he was the only person for miles. Sometimes I wonder what is going through his little rock star head of his when he goes quiet. I shifted in my seat, adjusting my gaze from him to my laptop that was in front of me.

It was awfully quiet in the house and Nick seemed to have all of his attention on his little phone that was in his hands. A tornado could come through the house and wreck everything and he wouldn't have known anything was happening.

"Nick," I spoke up, breaking the awkward silence.

He slowly looked up from whatever he was doing and a hint of a sparkle in his eye. He didn't say a word but he gave me his undivided attention.

"Whatcha' doing?" I asked him, leaning forward towards him with a soft smile on my face.

"Searching," he answered as he looked back down at his phone again.

There was another short silence. "So this was a great conversation, we should do it again sometime!" I said, rolling my eyes at him solemnly.

He kept his head down and I groaned, poking him in the arm to try and get a reaction. Nothing. I poked him again, but still he kept his head down.

"Nicolas!" I said loudly. But still he kept his head down.

"I'm going to get a drink, just keep staring at your phone and keep ignoring me and I will do the same, okay? Do you want anything, chips, soda, anything? If you don't want anything, make no sounds," I chuckled as he kept quiet. "Wow, you're unbelievable," I commented, knowing he _still_ wasn't listening.

I opened the fridge and pulled out a drink and made my way back to where Nick was.

"So any news?" I asked him, leaning inwards with the drink in my hands.

"Not any," he muttered.

"Oh so you're listening now?" I asked.

He didn't answer, causing me to let out a loud groan. He is making it so hard to like him! Unbelievable!

He sat forward, smiling a small smile, "Oh whoa!" He exhaled, pulling the screen closer to his face, "This is unbelievable!"

"What is?" I asked, moving off my seat and shifting over to his.

"We got invited to Taylor Swift's party!" He exclaimed, tilting the phone so I could read it.

"No way!" I screamed, not too loud but loud enough to be taken as a crazed fan-girl. "I wonder what I should wear... I wonder if I can meet Taylor! Oh that would be amazing! Imagine if Taylor Lautner shows up, my gosh I'd be star struck!"

"You're not going to become that crazy Macy that I thought we left behind, are you?" He asked me.

"No of course not, she's done and dusted. I'm used to stars since I hang around with you guys all day," I told him.

He looked down at his phone, then back up at me. He laughed nervously, "Ha, yeah Macy... It doesn't say I can bring guests, it just says me, Joe and Kevin," he told me with an apologetic smile.

I smiled too.

"It's... It's totally okay," I said, looking down at the couch and fumbling around with the material.

"If you want I can call her and ask-"

"No," I interrupted him, "If it says nothing then its fine. I guess I was over-excited about going to my first Hollywood party..." I pouted, "its fine," I told him in a squeaky voice.

"Hey, no, wait, I can bring a date," he told me. My face brightened up and I squealed again.

"Yes!" I cheered, peering over at the screen to read the rest of the message.

"So, Macy Misa, will you be my date to Taylor Swift's party?" Nick asked me with a genuine-looking smile on his face.

I smiled back at him, "I'd be delighted, Nick."

We sat there for a while, smiling at each other before he stopped and turned away from me.

"So, I guess we should tell the others about it," Nick suggested as he stood up quickly, sticking his phone in his pocket.

My smile faded and I nodded slowly. He stuck out his hand and offered to help me up, I hesitantly took it and he pulled me to my feet. As he pulled me up I knocked into his chest, causing a blush to creep upon my face ever so slowly.

He offered his arm and we hooked arms as we went to find Joe and Kevin.

"What should I wear?" I asked, striking up a random conversation.

"Huh?" He looked like he was distracted so I nudged him.

"To the party? What should I wear to the party?"

"Oh," was his slow answer.

I gave him a look, but he didn't look at me which made me feel stupid about this feeling I felt for him. I unhooked my arm and walked by his side with a frown on my face.

Joe, Kevin and Stella were sitting outside by the pool happily chatting away. I wondered if Stella was having any luck with Joe. Lately, since that blonde streak of misery, Vanessa Page, walked into his life, Stella had been feeling left out. That's why she wanted them to stay friends, because of jealousy.

Vanessa Page _was_ in love with Joe, which only made Stella even madder with him. She was annoyed at how completely and utterly clueless the boy was being. Stella _loved_ him. I knew this because Stella had poured her heart out to me the other day about how much she loves Joe and how much she wanted to rip that blonde hair off Vanessa's "fat head."

"Guys," Nick called to them and three heads suddenly turned at the same time to greet Nick with a smile. "You will never guess what I-"

"We got invited to Taylor Swift's party?" Kevin finished for Nick.

"How did you-"

"Joe and I both got the same email," He answered his question before he even got to finish it.

"Will you please-"

"Stop cutting you off in mid-sentence?"

Nick gave Kevin a wary look. "Yes, I _was_ going to say that. Now if you mind-"

"I'm going to go back and figure out what the chorus should be for our new song. I swear all of our songs are about love and relationships... we should write about something else for a change," Kevin said all in one breath.

Nick raised an eyebrow and backed up a bit, "You-"

"I scare you... Then I'm doing my job, little brother."

Nick scowled at his older brother and turned quickly, entering the house again with his shoulders hunched forward.

"I think I made him mad," Kevin muttered as he kept his gaze at the house.

"You think?" Joe chuckled. I looked at Joe and let out a low giggle, making sure they didn't hear me.

Stella stood up and walked to me, "We're going to our first Hollywood party!" She squealed as we both jumped up and down, squealing in union.

"We have to decide what we are going to wear," Stella announced, grabbing me by the hand and looking over her shoulder at the boys.

"We're going shopping," she told them.

"What's with girls and shopping?" Joe asked as he leant in and took a sip of his drink.

Stella turned to me and squealed silently. "Shall we?"

"We shall!" I squealed back.

...

Stella and I had been "shop-surfing," as we like to call it, all afternoon. At one stage we carried around about six bags each, each nearly overflowing with clothes.

I looked down at them in my hands and the ones in Stella's and chuckled, "Stells, I think we bought too much," I told her, motioning down to the bags with my head.

She looked down and her eyes automatically widened. She looked at me and giggled, "There's no such thing as too much clothes," she told me with a grin. She was obviously taken by surprise by the amount of bags, I could tell by her facial expressions.

It was silent for a while as we exited our fortieth store with a sigh. Okay, fortieth is a bit of an exaggeration, but it was close to forty.

"So," Stella spoke up after a while.

"So," I mimicked her with a grin.

"What's up with you and Nick?" She asked, curiosity written all over her face, also a smirk appeared.

"Me and Nick?" I asked with a fake-laugh, "Why would anything "be up" with us?" I asked her, using air-quotations.

"You have been together a lot. I know you have a thing for him, so spill," Stella urged, her smirk widening.

"Spill? What's to spill?" I asked, acting clueless.

"The romance! Your feelings! You and Nick!" She exclaimed, "Can I _make_ it any clearer for you?"

"Oh, you mean _Nick_, Nick," I chuckled, "I thought you mean the other Nick."

"What other Nick?" She questioned as she stopped in her tracks and gave me a weird look.

"You know... Nick..." I trailed off, biting my tongue and mentally slapping myself for ever pretending to be clueless. "Nick Torronto, from our old school!"

She scowled at me and I sighed.

"Fine," I sulked, "I was just pretending to act-"

"Dumb?"

"I was going for clueless!" I hissed at her and she mouthed an 'oh.'

"I was just doing it like _that_ so I wouldn't have to talk to you about _it_."

Stella gasped, "You love talking about _boys_ and _make up_, who are you and what have you done with Macy Misa!" She hissed, holding her hand to her heart in a dramatic action.

"I know, I guess with Nick it's different," I sighed, looking up at the clouds dreamily.

"Ah I see now," Stella smirked, "You're in _love_ with him."

"I am not!" I protested.

"You're lying!"

"Macy Misa never lies!"

"Well Macy Misa _loved_ talking about boys, I guess its opposite day," she whispered, her eyes narrowed at me.

"If I tell you about, _us_, then will you quit bugging me about love?"

"It's a possibility," she shrugged.

I sighed in defeat, "Fine."

I swore out of the corner of my eyes I saw Stella do a happy dance.

"I do like Nick. I want him to know how I'm feeling! But I guess he's just that type of guy who is _incredibly_ clueless and _incredibly _blind that you have to actually spell it out for them on _paper_! What on earth am I supposed to do! I've been sending signals and have been receiving signals from him, but I'm just so confused. Does he like me or not?"

"Oh he likes you alright," Stella informed me with a smirk, "He likes you _a lot_."

"I am not denying my feelings for him," I said out of the blue. "I don't want to be one of those couples who pretend that they don't know how the other is feeling but they actually do!"

"Honey you're not! If you want I will confront him and _make _him say if he really likes you or if I am totally stupid by telling you he does. But Stella Malone is never wrong, especially when it comes to love," she said, her head raised high.

"I hope not, because I don't want to hold my hopes up high and get them knocked down by him saying he doesn't feel the same way about me. Do you know how humiliating that would be?" I asked as I stared into Stella's eyes in my complete freak-out.

She pushed me back because I was awfully close and I sighed as she opened her mouth to speak, "Quit freaking out and quit with the whining. Step back, calm down, and shop for the party that I will remind you is on tomorrow night. I'm sure that, since he asked you to be his date, that you will come home a happy couple." I nodded as she smirked, nudging me in the arm, "Who knows, you could even come Hollywood's hottest couple!"

I let out a loud giggle and Stella joined in. We stood there laughing for while, wondering how weird it would look from other people's eyes.

"So, what about you?" I asked her.

She turned to me with a frown and shook her head, "What about me?"

I stood there for a while, waiting for her to realise what I meant. I swore I heard something click inside her head as her eyes widened in realisation.

"Joe?" She asked in a low voice, like she was hissing at me.

"Yes Joe, you silly! Who else would I have been talking about?"

She shrugged as we continued down the street, walking very slowly, swinging the shopping bags by our sides.

"Has he asked you to be his date to the party?"

"What?" She asked me, totally confused.

"We have to be their dates if we want to go!" I exclaimed.

She gaped, "I thought Nick was asking you because he liked you, not because that's the only way you could go!"

"So he hasn't asked you yet?"

She shook her head with an annoyed expression on her face, "I can't believe him."

"Me neither!"

We stayed silent for a while until Stella turned to me, "What if he doesn't ask me? What if I can't go, then all this shopping would have been for nothing!" She cried to me as she grabbed my arm tightly.

"This may be news to you, but my arms do need circulation, so stop squeezing me so hard," I hissed as she let go immediately, an apologetic look on her face.

"Sorry, I'm just annoyed," she whispered.

"It's alright," I said, "And I mean 'It's alright' because Joe _will_ ask you. What is he going to do? Ask some stranger?"

"Yeah!" Stella laughed, waving it off, "What was I thinking? Joe will ask me."

"Exactly!"

We walked down the street for a couple more minutes before she disappeared into a store, I hesitantly followed behind her. I hated when she walks off without an explanation. Typical Stella for you though.

One thing was going through my head at the moment as I looked over the bags;

_I can't wait for Taylor Swift's party!_

**-:¦:-•:*'""*:•.-:¦:-•*-*•-:¦:-•:*'''''*:•-:¦:-**

**Chapter 1 is complete-o. Hoped you liked it! This was my first JONAS LA FanFic story, so be nice and review! I liked this, it wasn't crazy Macy, which kind of scared me, it was relaxed Macy. By the way, I love MACY/NICK! Joe/Stella is old news! If they are going to be together, get it over with, but this constant jump between being so close to being together-together and when one of the get jealous or if they are nervous about asking... gosh just get it over with.**

**MACY/NICK forever!**

**I guess Stella/Joe too...**

**Please review! **


	2. Joe and His Dumb Boy Brain

A Summer Romance to Remember

Chapter 2: Joe and His Dumb Boy Brain

**I'm glad you guys liked the first chapter! I was so, so happy I squealed! I love you reviewers, you guys are awesome. Not that you're not all awesome, because all of you FanFiction gremlins are awesome. Every one of you! Don't you forget it ;D**

**So you guys made my day when I saw your nice reviews. So here's chapter 2! I hope you love it as much as I love you. **

...

**Stella's POV**

I was sitting cross legged on a purple beach chair out by the pool side, accompanied by Macy. We were sitting a fair distance away from Joe, who was having a private conversation with Vanessa Page.

A scowl was on my face.

"What are you trying to do? Shoot daggers out of your eyes?" Macy asked in a chuckle as she sat forward on her chair.

"Please, if I could really shoot daggers from my eyes, Joe would be _dead_ by now," I hissed under my breath as I leant back against the chair and folded my arms securely across my chest.

Macy moved her sunglasses off her head and stared at Joe as he moved a tiny bit closer to Vanessa. She let out a gasp, "He's two-timing you!" She exclaimed as she placed her glasses on the table next to her.

"He's not two-timing me, Macy, he's just having a friendly conversation with-"

"That evil blonde-haired devil," she finished for me.

I scoffed and hunched my shoulders forward, letting out a sigh. "Yes, that evil blonde-haired devil, _indeed_."

"We should make a plan to destroy her," Macy suddenly said, a grin appearing on her face. "That will send her back to her home town crying. _Crawling_ on her _knees_,-"

"MACY!" I hissed at her, her head swivelling round to meet my look.

"Sorry, was I getting carried away?"

"Just a tad."

Joe cracked up laughing at whatever Vanessa had said and he put a hand on hers.

A gasp escaped mine and Macy's lips.

"That's the final straw!" I cried.

"Definitely," Macy nodded in agreement.

"If he wants to be with that... that... _freak show_... then let him. This will not bother me," I exclaimed, throwing my glasses off my head and onto the table.

"Clearly it's bothering you," Macy whispered as her eyes darted to Stella's for a split second, then back to Vanessa.

"It's not," I chuckled nervously.

"Oh so if it's not bothering you then I will just go over to Vanessa and confront her about her feelings for Joe, and once she says she _has_ certain feelings, well I'm stick a jester's hat on you and call you the town fool," Macy joked as she got up from her seat and started to make her way over to the Joe and Vanessa, a determined sparkle in her eye.

"No! Macy, wait!" I called after her as I jumped up and ran to her side.

"Vanessa?" Macy said, clearing her throat and gesturing for her to come to us. Vanessa looked at Joe then at us and gave us a smile.

"Certainly," she said softly.

She stood up and followed Macy over to the corner, just enough space so Joe hopefully wouldn't hear. I followed anxiously behind them, clasping my hands together in front of me.

"Vanessa," Macy smiled. "So, how are things?" She asked politely, striking up a conversation with a fake smile on.

"Well, pretty well-"

"Let's cut to it, sister," Macy snapped, pulling on her arm so she came in closer. "I really need to know if you like Joe."

"If I like Joe? Of course I do," she answered with a confused look on her face, "He's really a great guy."

Macy shook her head at Vanessa, "No, do you _like _him?"

"You mean... like... would I like to date him, that kind of way?" She asked in a clueless way.

We both nodded and Vanessa look from Macy to me and giggled, "Was it obvious? I was trying to put it on a down low."

"You like Joe?" I screamed loudly, a frown on my face. Just as I yelled that I clasped my hand over my mouth. I _seriously _have a big mouth.

Macy looked over Vanessa's shoulder to see him looking straight at us, a look of confusion struck his face.

"Yes, and I would highly appreciate it if you would not scream it to the whole world," Vanessa hissed softly. She stood back and gave a smile, "Now if you mind..." she didn't finish the sentence, instead she stalked off in the opposite direction, back to Joe at the table.

Macy crossed her arms just as I did so.

"She is one..." I trailed off and let out a groan, stomping off into the house with Macy close on my tail.

"It's not that bad," she said in a soothing way.

"Not that bad? Not that _bad_? You don't know anything! Joe and I have been best friends since forever, and since Vanessa came in the picture all he seems to do is spend his time with her! You're telling me that is not bad?"

"Okay, maybe that's a bit bad..." Macy trailed off with an apologetic look on her face.

"What's a bit bad?" We spun around to face Joe.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked quickly, making my words sound like they were bunched together.

"About a second... why?"

Vanessa appeared by Joe's side immediately, "So I'll see you at the party tonight?" She asked with a grin.

"Totally," Joe smiled back. She grabbed him in a quick hug and disappeared in an instant.

"Tonight...?"

"Party...?" Macy copied my tone of voice.

"Taylor Swift's party," he answered us both.

My face instantly dropped, along with Macy's.

"You're taking Vanessa?" Macy asked him.

He nodded.

"Why? Why not Stella? Stella can't go if one of you guys don't take her as your date!" Macy exclaimed, giving Joe a look of disappointment.

Joe looked surprised, "Oh! Stella, I'm sorry!" He apologized, placing a hand on my arm. "Maybe Kevin will take you."

And with that, Joe turned around and walked away, leaving me with a heartbroken expression.

"I can't believe him," Macy hissed, "I'm going to yell at him," she said as she went to follow him.

"No," I said, catching her arm before she did so, "That won't do anything."

"Well..." Macy trailed off, giving an "I'm so sorry" smile. "At least Kevin will take you!"

I groaned louder than before and stalked off to find Kevin.

**Kevin's POV**

"Dude!" DZ called me over, gesturing with his hands to hurry up.

"What's up DZ?"

"I heard some butt-spanking news!" He was gleaming from head to toe, "You got invited to your first Hollywood party! That's so exciting!"

"Yeah, Taylor Swift's!"

"I remember my first Hollywood party..." he said, looking dreamily into the sky, "It was Vanessa Hudgen's party. I got in by dating her best friend's assistant's, co-worker. She was hot," he exclaimed with a smirk. "Zac Effron was there... he _totally_ ticked me off by going for Vanessa before I got the chance to. Now Zanessa is the new biggest Hollywood couple! If only I got to Vanessa before Zac did!"

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked him as he snapped out of his weird flashback, thingy.

"Oh, no reason," he mumbled.

"Well I have to get ready-"

"It's tonight?" He asked as he jumped up and down, "Please let me come with you! Please, please, please!"

"Unless you want to be my date, I think not," I chuckled and patted DZ's back comfortingly before walking off on him.

"Kevin! Kevin!" Macy called out to me. I turned around to meet the eyes of Stella and Macy.

"Yes?"

"Please take Stella to the party!" Macy pleaded to me, "Please a hundred and a half times with sprinkles on top!"

"Why isn't Joe taking you?" I asked them curiously.

"He's taking Vanessa Page," Stella sneered whilst saying Vanessa's name which made me smirk.

"Well..."

"PLEASE!"

"Alright," I gave in and Macy squealed.

"Thank you Kevin!"

Macy pulled Stella away and back into the house. I shook my head and chuckled, "Girls..."

**Macy's POV**

"This is great!" I exclaimed with a giant grin on my face, "We're all going now!"

"Yeah... even Vanessa!" Stella hissed her name.

"Calm down drama queen, it's not like they're an item. Joe is way too clueless to even see that Vanessa likes him."

Stella sighed and hunched her shoulders down as she did so. "I guess."

"Now c'mon, we have to pick the perfect dress out of the billion we bought and do our makeup. Then 6 and a half hours later we will be finished and fashionably late to Taylor's party!" I chuckled, leaving Stella with an amused look on her face.

I pulled her along by the arm until we made it to my room.

"So we bought about 13 different dresses," I said as I counted them in my head, "Which one do you want to wear?"

I held up one to her and she pulled a face, it look like she was from the 60's.

I held up another that was mauve and had a lot of beads across the chest area.

"I like it, but I'm not sure about the beading," Stella admitted as she pushed the dress away.

I held up another and a light grin appeared on Stella's face, "Perfect," she said.

I nodded in agreement and threw the dress to her.

I picked out a light blue one that was not too fancy but certainly fancy enough.

Stella's dress was yellow with a black bow around the waist. It was _so_ Stella-ish.

...

I stood back and admired my reflection, "Wow," was Stella's comment about me, and so was mine for her.

"I think you are so ready for the party," Stella admitted to me with a grin.

"I think you are too! You could totally show up Vanessa Page," I told her with a chuckle.

We both awed and opened our arms for a hug. We stood there for a couple of seconds in the hug and then pulled away with excited grins.

"Shall we?" I asked Stella in a posh sort of way.

"We shall," she answered back also in a posh-sounding way.

"Hold on," I placed an arm in front of her and stared at my watch. Just as it passed 7:30 I spoke up again, "There, now we are fashionably late!"

Stella laughed at me as we exited the house and waited for the boys to come pick us up.

...

**The next chapter shall be at the party. The last bit was quite boring but they had to get ready! Right? I thought so! ;D**

**Hope you liked it! **

**Review!**


End file.
